Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superhero from DC comics who has her own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League, she is an Amazon who fights crime with aid from her bullet-proof wristbands, magical-lasso and superhuman-strength, and the ability to fly. Despite being a main protagonist with her own love interest, Wonder Woman has been depicted as a love interest to both Batman and Superman as she shows romantic feelings for both of them. More information on Wonder Woman can be found on the Heroes Wiki. Romances Superman Superman and Wonder Woman have typically been depicted as love interests, due to the fact that their superhuman traits both elevate and isolate them from normal humans. * In Frank Miller's Batman stories, Wonder Woman is depicted as an aggressive man-hater whose relationship with Superman is entirely sexual. They have a daughter in the future who questions why Superman chooses to serve humans rather than rule over them. * In Superman: Red Son, a Soviet-era Superman engages in a political relationship with Wonder Woman as a means of strengthening relations between Russia and Themyscera. After Wonder Woman injures herself saving Superman from the Russian version of Batman, the relationship begins to dissipate due to Superman's sense of guilt. * Superman and Wonder Woman show signs of romantic affection in The New Frontier, which is complicated by Superman's attachment to Lois Lane. It's never explained which woman Superman chooses in the end. * In the New 52 series, Superman and Wonder Woman grow closer over their sense of isolation amongst even their friends. They become a couple and go on several different adventures together. Currently, Superman is mutating into Doomsday while Lois is turning into Brainiac, possibly foreshadowing their eventual coupling. WonderWomanSuperman.jpg superman-wonder-woman-kiss1.jpg all_star_batman_and_robin.jpg|Frank Miller's Batman WonderWomanSuperman1.jpg|''Red Son'' superman-wonder-woman-kiss2.jpg|''The New Frontier'' superman-wonder-woman-kiss.jpg Batman Wonder Woman and Batman have some history of romance. When they first met, Batman saw Wonder Woman bathing and was so overcome by her beauty he kissed her, which earned him a punch. During the Blackest Night arc, Wonder Woman as able to resist the effects of the Black Lantern ring by thinking of Batman, earning her the violet ring of love. batman_wonder_woman_kiss.jpg Batma_WonderWoman_.jpg batman_kisses_wonder_woman_by_glee_chan-d70wayk.jpg 18f2542a647343d3f09222fda662af51-d5eqgpr.jpg Batman-Wonder-Woman-justice-league-24638023-652-922-7950.jpg 1c83e0664dd6ebe718390b54651871c6.jpg fbe5b6a1b591f0330fc03b2b621eeec3-d52c8sn.jpg Steve Trevor Steve was the first man Wonder Woman ever met. Their relationship has always been a rocky one, but they usually manage to stay on good terms. Steve was originally depicted as a damsel in distress that Wonder Woman would rescue. He eventually married Etta Candy. Aquaman In Flashpoint, Wonder Woman entered a political relationship with Aquaman in a similar manner to her relationship with Superman in Red Son. When both Atlanteans and Amazons tried to sabotague the wedding, they turned on each other and started a war that nearly destroyed most of Europe. Over time, the feud only grew more bitter, with Aquaman all but admitting that he never really loved Wonder Woman, which was reinforced as Wonder Woman killed Mera, Aquaman's true love interest. Category:DC Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Black Hair Love Interest Category:Blue Eyes Love Interest Category:Not Love Interest At First Category:Sexy Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight